Kyo's Bad Day
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Kyo has a bad day and snaps at Tohru in turn this causes her to get a fever and he comes back to angry Yuki and apologizes before everything returns to normal well as normal as you can get in the Sohma household especially surrounded by people who turn into animals when you hug them. This story is dedicated to Godschildtweety


It was a normal day like any other Kagura had come to visit Kyo the day before and he was in an especially foul mood it was as they were settling down for dinner that his anger boiled over the edge and he cursed "Damn it."

Of course this set Yuki off and he responds in kind "Shut your damn mouth you stupid Cat" jumping to his feet Kyo charges towards Yuki clearly more than a little angry "Damn Rat what did you say" Kyo scowls hoping to punch Yuki for once.

As this was all going on Shigure was sitting there sighing 'Not again' and decides to sneak away while everyone's attention was else where and hurries into his study room leaving Yuki, Kyo and Tohru in the dining room.

'Ohh if this doesn't stop the house is going to get destroyed again' Tohru thinks jumping to her feet and in between the two fighting males this of course set's off the Sohma family curse turning Yuki into a rat and Kyo into a cat.

Kyo unable to stop himself turns his anger onto poor Tohru "Damn it why did you have to do that you stupid girl" he hisses in spite of himself before grabbing his clothes and taking off leaving Yuki still in his rat form and Tohru with a dumbfounded expression.

'He hates me he really hates me' Tohru sighs depressed knowing that his words would haunt her until she was able to apologize to Kyo "Don't worry Miss Honda" Yuki tries to console the depressed girl knowing that she was most likely working herself into a fever.

A boom sounds and Yuki turns back into his human form causing Tohru to turn in embarrassment "I am so sorry" she apologizes while Yuki puts his clothes back on "It's alright Miss Honda I'm sure that the stupid Cat didn't mean anything by it" he places his hand on Tohru's shoulder reassuringly.

Meanwhile Kyo had finally turned back as well and was walking around brooding 'Man this sucks why did I have to go and yell at her' Kyo scowls to himself before turning a corner and bumping into Momiji and Hatsuharu.

'Damn why does it have to be these two' Kyo shrieks within his thoughts "Hey Kyo" Hatsuharu greets but Momiji remains eerily silent "What's wrong with you brat" Kyo opens his mouth with out thought "It's nothing Kyo" Momiji answers calmly.

'Huh maybe the stupid kid is finally growing up' he thinks before waving and continuing on his way still brooding over what had happened "Huh wonder what's up with Kyo" Haru asks knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

"Come on Momiji let's head over to Shigure's" Haru nudges the boy into moving in the direction of said house upon arriving they hear loud laughter coming from inside 'What is that dog laughing about now' Haru raises an eyebrow in confusion.

It was late when Kyo finally arrived back to the house walking in he takes off his shoes "Kyo" Momiji jumps up upon hearing said person enter the house "Shut up" he hisses stomping up the stairs only to be jerked back by Yuki.

"Do you have any idea how worried Miss Honda has been" Yuki spits out venomously "I can only guess" Kyo shrugs nonchalantly "She's been so worried she's worked herself into a fever again and this time your to blame" Yuki kicks him sending him flying down the hall "Damn rat" Kyo snaps.

"If I were you, you _stupid Cat _I'd apologize before she get's any worse" Yuki whispers softly but no less harshly and turns leaving Kyo to stand there rubbing his abdomen 'Man he must have been pretty pissed' Kyo thinks before heading up the stairs uninterrupted this time.

Stopping in front of her door Kyo knocks softly "Tohru are up can I come in" he asks he waits a few moments before her soft voice whispers back to him "Oh yes please come in Kyo" and he slowly slides the door open to poke his head in before entering fully.

He walks over to the bed and sits down quickly the room is filled with silence as Kyo tries to gather his courage and apologize to Tohru for yelling at her that morning and causing her to get a fever releasing a deep breath he opens his mouth to say.

"I'msorryokayIdidn'tmeantoyellatyouandIdidn'tmeanforyoutogetafever" is what he was going to say but all that really came out was a mess of jumbled words mixed together in one long sentence 'Damn now I just sound like an idea' Kyo sighs before trying again this time much slower.

"I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to yell at you and I didn't mean for you to get a fever" he breathes out causing Tohru to look at him in surprise "Oh but you didn't do anything it was my fault for jumping in between you two it should be me that should be apologizing" Tohru hurriedly apologizes.

'How did I know she'd blame herself for what happened this morning' Kyo sighs feeling suddenly exhausted "No it's okay you didn't do anything wrong" he consoles Tohru hoping that he put her feelings of fault to rest.

"But" she begins but Kyo raises his hand "Nothing the blame is with me this time I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" he whispers before turning as smoothly as he could exiting her room with a small get well.

The next day all is well and Tohru is feeling much better having rested plenty during the night and was happily fixing everyone breakfast when Kyo finally walked into the dining room yawning but he stops upon spying the ox and rabbit sitting at the table.

"What the hell are you two brats doing here" Kyo curses but it was Momiji who opened his mouth "We stayed here last night Kyo" the rabbit laughs "I swear every time you open your mouth" Kyo snaps sitting down ignoring the rabbit.

"Oh come on KYO" the boy sings loudly but Kyo sits there calmly not rising to the bait and not wanting a repeat of the day before "KYYYOOOOOOOO" Momiji calls out obnoxiously this time causing Kyo to jump to his feet.

"Damn it your so annoying you stupid brat" he curses once more before storming out the door causing everyone to laugh and things to go back to normal because after all it was just a normal day in the Sohma house especially with the Sohma's having a family curse that turns them into animals.


End file.
